


From Ashes: The Trailer

by anarchxst



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Stealth Crossover, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchxst/pseuds/anarchxst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*The trailer for my Teen Wolf/Buffy crossover fanfic!*</p><p>“You’re not the one and only Chosen anymore.”</p><p>In May of 2003, the world changed forever - and, with it, a series of disastrous events were triggered. Eight years later, at a time when help is hard to come by for the Argents, Chris contacts an organization called the Watcher's Council for the help of the one supernatural being they could ever trust: the Slayer.</p><p>The New Council send sixteen year old Madeline Hayes on assignment to Beacon Hills to help the Argents and find the wolves while keeping Allison out of harm's way. Before long, her own path leads to Scott and Stiles, as well as the trouble that comes with them. Soon, she learns that her true purpose is to ask the one question that loomed over the small town for years: With so much mystical energy, why is Beacon Hills not a breeding ground for the most sinister monstrosity of all, the vampire?</p><p>Two worlds are about to collide and one deadly secret will change their reality forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Ashes: The Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884447) by [anarchxst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchxst/pseuds/anarchxst). 




End file.
